You're Cute When You Smile
by Jamaica-tan
Summary: Old enemies meet under a starry sky... WARNING:YAOI ALERT: Steer clear kiddies! Don't say I didn't warn you! Any flame I recive I will use to toast my waffles


You're cute when you smile  
A Pokemon fanfiction

from Sunday 8th May to Thursday 11th of May 2000

Hullo everyone, I am Saffron. I'm a fanfic writer and I like FEEDBACK! I thrive on it! I do like writing but I have the problem of exams, a LIFE and a short attention span.

This is a shonan ai story, my first one and im a girl so be gentle. This story is based on the manga….why you say? BECAUSE IM THE AUTHOR! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!…..ahem. IT IS NOT, REPEAT, NOT based on the first Ranma 1/2 manga but rather based on a line in a fic where Gary says ' '' You're so cute when you're angry'' ' isnt that adorable?

WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS (yawwwwwwwn, the boring bit in other words)

Pokemon does not belong to me in any way, if it was, I wouldn't be taking these ~#$ing exams would I?. It belongs to Nintendo Japan and Satoshi Tajiri.

Shonan ai is BOYS LOVE (boyz kissing, boyz hugging, boyz shagging, that sort of thing) So if you think boy/girl is the word of god and boy/boy is the work of the devil then LEAVE NOW, I'm not forcing you to stay (what ARE you doing here anyway?)

Rating: Erm, by British standards...12 by American, PG-13 but the story came out more limey than I intended..*sweatdrops*

Anyways...ENJOY THE SHOW!(gimme feedback!)

* * *

You're cute when you smile, A Pokemon fanfiction

Satoshi sighed heavily as he looked at the ring on his left hand. It was a simple one, with sapphires seemingly sprinkled on the surface with his name engraved on the inside curve. Two weeks. He had been fourteen for two weeks and he had no one to give the ring to. In Masara Town, there was a tradition that on a boy's fourteenth birthday they would buy a engagement ring with their name engraved on the inside, wear it and give it to their sweethearts. His Okasaan had sent him the money for it and he had bought it and was now wearing it, now what? His 'Kasaan had assumed, of course that since he was travelling with Kasumi he would give it to her but it wouldn't feel right for some reason. His body was changing, he recently had a growth spurt and now towered over Kasumi and he had to buy a bunch of new clothes, he had more hair over his body and but no facial hair yet. His voice had yet to break. He stared at the cresent moon and looked regrettably back at his sleeping bag.

He had just experienced,for the first time one of the more messier aspects of being a teenaged boy. He wouldn't be able to use the bag until they got into another town. Not like it was a total loss though. The dream...it was the most amazing, sensual experience he ever had. In his dream, he had been touched, kissed, caressed, hugged and licked over every inch of his body by a mysterious person, probably a male. It was incredibly erotic and he had not felt so loved in years. He was about to be entered when he woke up suddenly to find a few million of his sperm had leaked out. That was the bit that disturbed him. About to be entered. Gay sex. That wasn't normal. For a few months now, Satoshi had been having a mental battle with himself, not to check out Kojiro, not to admire Kenji's sweet face, acknowledge the fact that Takeshi's dark skin made him seem like an exotic beauty, denay that he didn't want Shigeru's strong arms around him, to taste his lips and to feel Shigeru's fingers running up his spin- okay that was enough thinking in that direction. Satoshi stood up, maybe a walk would clear his head.

.

Shigeru lay on his back as he looked up at the stars. He put his left hand in the air, admiring the way the diamonds glint magically. He had his ring for over a year and didn't care. The ring was actually a blessing in disguise, it made him realise he had absolutely no interest in girls whatsoever. He could find a girl pretty, beautiful even, but still have no interest in her. He was attracted to boys in general but even so to Satoshi. Satoshi was beautiful, with his messy raven soft hair, chocolate brown eyes and his smile. When Satoshi smiled, his eyes lit up, and Shigeru couldn't help but ignore everything else. It had been a long time since he'd seen Satoshi smile. They had actually been great friends once but Shigeru had spoiled it by kissing Satoshi. Satoshi had been crying, scared he would be left behind and fail his training. He looked so beautiful and innocent, like a dark haired angel. He had regretted kissing him but not the kiss itself, which was soft and sweet. Shigeru had considered more than once on giving his ring to Satoshi as a cover as a peace offering but he would see right through it. Shigeru sighed heavily, what was he going to do?

Satoshi ambled along through the trees on a hill. He was seriously beginning to regret walking around in nothing but boxers,T-shirt and trainers, it was getting chilly so he wrapped his arms around himself but it didn't help much. He heard a sound, like someone,a male, was humming. He quietly walked towards the sound and came out into a large clearing. There, lying on the grass in the middle, was the reason why he was out so late, Shigeru. Shigeru was just wearing trainers, a pair of jeans and a blanket around his shoulders, he looked beautiful. Satoshi took a sharp intake of breath, Shigeru looked up at the sound and saw Satoshi and felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. Shigeru sat up straight, totally ridgid.

"Satoshi" He started "What are you doing here?"

"Um,I couldn't sleep *gulp* so I went for a walk" A strong gust of wind blew by, making Satoshi shiver violently. Shigeru noticed this and frowned.

"You better come over here before you freeze" He said, holding out the blanket for him. "There's plenty of room"

Satoshi considered this for a while, then gingerly walked over and sat down next to Shigeru, who wrapped his blanketed arm around them both, cuddling Satoshi against him. Satoshi was slightly annoyed to find that Shigeru had a growth spurt too and was still taller than him, then froze. He was so close to Shigeru he could smell him, a combination of spicy cologne, cigerette smoke and his musky natural smell.

"Since when did you smoke?" He said, tucking his head into Shigeru's neck, to get comfortable.

"Uh" Shigeru stuttered. He hadnt been this close to Satoshi in years! "A w-while ago, just now and then"

"Ah" Satoshi replied. He looked up at Shigeru. His silhouette looked familiar, and his lips looked very soft-STOP! His mind commanded, As Satoshi blushed and looked away, he noticed a glint on Shigeru's hand and turned to look at it fully.

"You still have your ring?"

"Yeah, I want to give it to someone but I don't think there interested in me"

Satoshi sighed "Well since ALL your cheerleaders adore you, who's the lucky girl?" He asked, a hint of anticipation and jealously in his voice. To his surprise, Shigeru lowered his head and spoke in a soft voice.

"It's not a girl"

Satoshi knew what he meant instantly what he meant but he felt he should lighten the mood. "You're giving it to your Arcanine?"

"SATOSHI!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it...so who is it? maybe I've met them"

"I-I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

Shigeru didn't answer, instead he changed the subject "So why did'nt you give yours to what's-her-name? Natsumi?"

Satoshi sighed "Kasumi" He corrected "No I don't love her" He suddenly remembered something, when he was nine and Shigeru was ten "I love.." He had been crying about his pokemon journey and Shigeru...Shigeru had kissed him on the lips, soft and tender. Since then a warm feeling was in Satoshi, even during the fights, arguments, teasing, and rivalry and jealousy, the feeling hadn't burnt out, if anything it had gotten warmer, brighter and larger  
'Oh Kami' he realised, IM in LOVE with SHIGERU!" I love you Shigeru" He admitted to Shigeru, and finally, himself.

Shigeru felt his heart stop. Waitaminnit, whatdidhesay?

He slowly turned to Satoshi "W-W-W-What?"

All rational thought of his took a flying leap out of the window. Satoshi blushed deeply and said quietly "I-I'm in love with you Shigeru, I think I always have been..Please don't hate me"

Shigeru didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to pass out, another wanted to jump up and sing hallelujah, a large part wanted to just TAKE Satoshi there, under the stars. Instead, he decided to play it cool, he tutted. Satoshi looked up at him with tears in his eyes, expecting rejection "Ah jari-booi. So naïve" He picked up a startled Satoshi and easily placed him in his lap "So cute, good thing you have your trainer skills, your too cute you know"

Satoshi blinked, the beginnings of a smile on his face. "Y-you think I'm cute?"

Shigeru's eyes twinkled "Hai" he breathed, begging to close the space between their mouths "Especially when you smile" And with that, he kissed Satoshi. It was a lot better than he remembered, Satoshi's mouth was soft and pliant beneath his, Shigeru gently ran his tongue across Satoshi's top lip and Satoshi opened his mouth in surprise, Shigeru used this opportunity to slide in his tongue and tenderly grazed it against Satoshi's.

He was hesitant at first, but Satoshi began to eagerly respond, their tongues duelling. After a while, Satoshi vaguely felt like he was leaning forward, he was wrong, Shigeru was in fact was slowly leaning backwards onto the grass. Shigeru fully wrapped his arms around Satoshi, kneading at the soft flesh and trying to shove up his T-shirt. Satoshi moaned softly, running his hands through Shigeru spiky but soft hair, not noticing he was on top yet. Shigeru finally succeeded in getting Satoshi's shirt off and rolled over and stared down at Satoshi. Both were panting heavily from the lack of oxygen but the passion was there and rising. I think I need a break Was Shigeru's thought, then he looked down at Satoshi, who smiled smiled at him through his pants break's over and with that, he leaned over in Satoshi's ear " I love you too, Sato-chan" Then he smiled " I think I always have been"

Satoshi shuddered, then sniffed a few times, accompanied by a mild whimper. Shigeru looked at him, concerned for his beloved. Satoshi was crying happily, the moonlight making the tears shine beautifully. He wiped at them shamefully "Shigeru..thank you, I think you've made me the happiest boy in the world" Shigeru smiled, laying a tender kiss on Satoshi's lips "You're welcome...Jari-booi" with that, Shigeru started butterflying kisses on Satoshi. From the soft lips to the gentle swell of his cheek to his earlobe. He then proceeded to suck and nibble on the earlobe, occasionally blowing on the wetness. Satoshi was withering beneath him, making appreciative noises. Mewling, gasps, moans, Shigeru grinned, this was obviously a major turn on, and decided to remember this for later. He went out on pure instinct, letting his hormones take over. He gently slithered his tongue down his Sato-chan's chest, making a ring around his right nipple, as he drew the warm velvet nub into his mouth, he felt a certain part of himself spring to life and he had to put himself under control. To his surprise, he felt hands on his shoulders and a small voice.

"Geru-chan..stop" The voice continued "Please" He released the nipple immediately and looked up worriedly. Satoshi smiled nervously.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet"

Shigeru considered this "Yeah" He agreed  
"I don't think I am either. I have to go back soon anyway" They both sat up, brushing leaves and grass from themselves. Shigeru's thoughts flashed back to something, then he got an idea. He grinned wolfishly "Can I do something?" Satoshi was confused, what did he possibly want to do? "Uh, sure" He said, rubbing his head "What is it?"

"Oh, you'll see" And with that he leaned up, cupped Satoshi's face in his, regarded him warmly and then leaned down and started sucking on the right side of his neck. Satoshi sighed contentedly and totally relaxed, letting his head fall back. Shigeru's right hand reached for Satoshi's left one, their fingers twined together lovingly.

.

The next morning...

"Uh Satoshi" Satoshi looked up at the owner of the voice, Takeshi

"Hai?"

"Well..Kasumi hasn't noticed yet but me and Kenji were wondering ...where did you get that lovebite? You didn't have it last night."

Satoshi was dumbfounded for a moment, then he remembered, his hand flew to his neck.

SHIGERU IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

He mentally screamed. Lie time. " Um!"

And with that he sped off. Takeshi sweat dropped, then turned to Makoto and shrugged.  
Satoshi leaned against a tree and sighed, he would now need a plaster, on top of everything else. He blushed, remembering how he got it in the first place and fiddled with his ring, then stopped. He pulled it off. It was a platinum ring with four sparkling diamonds. This wasn't his! It was Shigeru's! He clenched the ring, he obviously hadn't remembered what it meant yet "SHIGERUUUUUUUUUUU! He screamed, scaring the pidgeys out of their trees.

Shigeru smirked as he admired the sapphire studded ring on his necklace, next to his pendant, watching how the stones managed to catch the light beautifully. He whistled a jaunty tune as he went back to the car to chat with the girls. This was the most precious treasure and he would rather die than let it go but still….thing's were getting better every day!

OWARI

* * *

Live fast  
Die young  
Stay up late

-My quote, hugs and kisses, luv me ^_^

Oh by the way, for those who are wondering yes they are technically married ^_^

Ja ne!


End file.
